The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to determining simulation engagement points for long-running threads.
In the current state of technology, instantaneous communications can take many forms over various technologies. One such technology is the online chat. Online chat generally refers to any kind of communication over a network that offers a real-time transmission of text messages from sender to receiver, in a one-on-one chat, or posted to a chat site in a one-to-many group chat. This is formally known as synchronous conferencing. Chat messages are generally short to enable other participants to respond quickly, thereby creating a feeling similar to a spoken conversation. This conversational interaction distinguishes chatting from other text-based online communication forms such as forums and email.